Alla tu
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: Severus Snape es el presentador de este concurso de nueva generación, en el que 22 concursantes luchan contra sus nervios para intentar hacer realidad su más profundo sueño. ¿Te atreves?


**"Allá tu"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 1: Presentación y favoritismo**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Severus Snape  es el presentador de este concurso de nueva generación, en el que 22 concursantes luchan contra sus nervios para intentar hacer realidad su más profundo sueño. ¿Te atreves?

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Unas veinte personas entran en fila india y en silencio a un recinto muy, muy grande pero a la vez muy, muy oscuro. No saben como han llegado allí, ni  siquiera saben quién es la persona que está a su lado. Entre pisotones y empujones van llegando hacía lo que parece el centro de la sala.

De pronto empieza a sonar una musiquita, quizás un tanto cutre...como la de un programa de Tv. más bien hortera. En el techo se enciende una gran luz blanca que deja a todos ciegos.

**Todos:** .

Cuando su vista se adapta pueden ver que están en el centro de un pequeño plató de Tv. A su izquierda hay unas gradas que están desiertas. A su derecha 22 marcadores para cada uno de las personas y en el medio, justo a su lado, hay una mesa con dos sillas y un extraño aparato que en el ese momento empieza a hacer "Ring Ring"

**Aparato extraño:** Ring Ring 

Todos parecen asustados ante tan alarmante y estridente sonido. Pero siempre hay alguien que sabe de más y que se apresura a dirigirse al aparato.

**Persona inteligente:** Si? Diga?

Los demás se observan incrédulos entre ellos. No se habían dado cuenta de quienes eran sus compañeros  de "aventura". Cuando se recuperan de la sorpresa y el impacto producido, la persona inteligente habla (se supone que ya sabéis quién es esa persona inteligente ^^).

**Persona inteligente:** Era...un tipo muy raro, decía que nos ha raptado y no podremos salir de aquí hasta que no hayamos completado nuestra "misión" .

**Todos:** O.o ¿Qué misión?

**Persona inteligente:** Pues...hacer un rato el ridículo en este programa, me ha dicho que ya nos explicará las bases u.u y dice que sino lo hacemos no podremos salir nunca Y.Y...y también nos ordena que nos presentemos en aquel cuartito de allí- dijo señalando una puerta al final del estudio.

Un hombre muy atractivo, de unos 35 años, con el pelo al viento y unos preciosos ojos azules (vamos, todo un Dandi ) salió de entre la masa de personas.

**Hombre atractivo****:** Yo iré primero – dijo sacando pecho y echándose la melena a un lado- No tengo miedo.

El hombre se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta y se metió dentro. La pequeña estancia estaba bien iluminada por una lamparita de flores que colgaba del techo. En el centro había una gran sillón lila con un cojín en forma de corazón. El hombre atractivo se sentó de una manera muy elegante y empezó a hablar distraídamente mientras se limaba las uñas.

**Hombre atractivo:** Hola ^^. Em...me llamo Sirius Black , tengo 36 años. La verdad no se que hago aquí, pero unas vacaciones no me vendrán mal, por eso no me quejo ¬¬. Además me gustará disfrutar de la compañía de muchos amigos que están fuera, me siento más vivo que nunca...es extraño...

**Voz con sarcasmo:** No te puedes sentir vivo cuando estás muerto ¬¬.

**Sirius:** O.o ¡QUÉ! Verás te equivocas, quien quiera que seas, pero yo estoy más vivo que los escregutos de Hagrid y ya es decir...

**Voz:** si claro claro, . Sabes? Ya me aburres, sal y dile a alguien que entre, pero por favor que sea más divertido que tú si no te importa....

Sirius salió con aire ofendido de la sala pegando un fuerte portazo que hizo que todos se dieran la vuelta para mirarle.

**Sirius:** ¡TÚ! ¡SNIVELLUS! TE TOCA – y añadió por lo bajo – jijijiji ya veremos quién es el divertido ahora.. xD

**Snape:** Perdona , pero TÚ a MI no me mandas, entraré si me da la gana, además, creo que me iré, esto, además de ser una perdida de tiempo, es una falta de respeto hacía mi..mira que juntarme con ....toda.....esta....chusma....

Con determinación se dirigió hacia la salida, saco su...su...¿varita?

**Snape:** ¿¡Donde demonios esta mi varita?!

**Voz:** no te creerás que íbamos a ser tan tontos como para dejaros las varitas no crees .... Severus? Deja de hacerte el duro y ve al cuarto, ahí discutiremos lo que quieras...bueno lo que YO quiera  MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...ups....

El aludido se dirigió con mala leche hacia la sala y entró con otro portazo( a este paso no durara mucho la puerta...ejem...) cuando entró se quedó de pie mirando al sillón con un gesto de asco e incredulidad.

**Voz:** Lo sé...es un sillón muy hortera, pero que quieres no hay presupuesto o te creías que somos ricos??

Snape seguía sin hablar y miraba con una pinta muy rara el altavoz por donde salía la voz.

**Voz:** Severus, yo te conozco, tu me conoces, los dos nos conocemos, nos conocemos bien, nos conocemos mal, nos conocemos mejor, no se pues eso ... nos conocemos ¿que tal si hacemos un trato?

Snape seguía con la mirada puesta en el altavoz, pero se le podía distinguir un _raro raro raro_ brillo en los ojos.

**Snape:** Que clase de trato?

**Voz maliciosa:** Bueno, tú me ayudas y te dejo salir de aquí, ¿que me dices?

**Snape:** .....está bien.....¬¬

**Voz:** Bien, pues preséntate y luego te digo el trato mwajajaja.....ja..ja...em..ya....

**Snape **(todavía de pie y con voz seca) : Me llamo Severus Snape, tengo 36 años y trabajo en Hogwarts. Ya está.

**Voz:**  ¬¬ u ...vale...Severus...Te tocará hacer de presentador del concurso. La mecánica es sencilla: Al inicio se realizan tres preguntas de cultura general a los 22 concursantes. El más rápido en responder correctamente es el elegido para entrar en la ronda de negociaciones y optar a una de las 21 cajas que contienen premios desde ranas de chocolate hasta cenas románticas y premios de 3000 galeones. Aunque para serte sincero, dinero lo que se dice dinero,  soltaré poco $_$.     
  
El concursante empieza descartando cajas que se van descubriendo para conocer su contenido. Dependiendo de lo que contengan, el participante debe escoger entre abrir nuevas cajas o aceptar las diferentes ofertas que "la banca" (o sea YO) del programa le ofrezca, tentándole a abandonar el juego con una cifra cerrada o premio.

Luego habrá otro apartado que es el de preguntas y respuestas para los concursantes, cámaras y/o azafatas que no hayan respondido bien a las tres preguntas del principio. Tendrán que contestar a las preguntas y/o propuestas de sus fans, y enemigos y si se niegan tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias. Estos fans y enemigos estarán invitados a venir al programa de vez en cuando, (**Voz**: para eso sólo tenéis que dejar un Review a cualquier personaje, si TÚ, te hablo a TI)

Bien, pues creo que ya está, encima de la mesa tienes la lista de los concursantes, de los azafatos y de los cámaras, puedes salir y comunicárselo a esa chusma que hay fuera, cuando estén colocados que se presenten.

Snape tras salir de la sala (que a partir de ahora llamaremos _Grottyroom, véase Cutresala_) y explicar las normas del concurso, leyó la lista de los participantes y demás gente....y gentucilla.

**Snape:** Presentador super atractivo: Severus Snape, ¡Já toma esa Black! (enseñándole el papel muy de cerca a Sirius) ¡pone SUPER ATRACTIVO! Ya sigo... ya sigo....

*^* Los concursantes son *^*

Alastor Moody

Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (**Todos :** O.o)

Bellatrix Lestrange (Bella: ji…ji…siento muchas miradas sobre mi…) Bill Weasley 

Charles Weasley

Cornelius Oswald Fudge 

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Draco Malfoy (**Draco:** No se para qué concursar si esta seguro que ganaré yo, já, esta claro que junto mi padre, yo soy el más guapo)

Fred Weasley y George Weasley  (**F y G:** ¡Oye! Porque nosotros no estamos separados!? **Voz:** Silencio!)

Ginny Molly Weasley 

Harry James Potter (**Harry:** ¡Ey!¿Porqué no estoy el primero en la lista? **Hermione:** Por que va por orden alfabético ¬¬)

Hermione Jane Granger 

Lucius Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall

Nymphadora Tonks (**Tonks :** ¬¬)

Percy Ignatius Weasley

Remus John Lupin

Ronald Bilius Weasley (**Draco:** El pobreton seguro que vino aquí a llevar los galeones o a pos una cita con Granger **Ron y Hermione:** ¡cállate! )

Rubeus Hagrid Sirius Black 

Sybill Patricia Trelawney ( **Trelawney:** ¡moriremos todos! **Todos:** Nooo ¬¬)

Víktor Krum (**Ron:** genial ¬¬)

*^* Cómo cámara *^* :

Cho Chang 

*^* Cómo azafatas *^*

Fleur Delacour

Peter Pettigrew****

**Snape:** Bien ahora todos debeis poneros en vustros lugares, los concursantes en los marcadores dnd ponen vustros nombres, la china detrás de la cámara y la francesa y el traidor indeseable podeís iros a poneros vuestros vestidos y mientras so poneis en posición yo me ire a la Grottyroom a ponerme mi traje y a hablar con el "jefe". ¡Teneis menos de cinco minutos y estamos "On Air"!

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**


End file.
